A Rip in the Universe
by Hot-Rod2007
Summary: An alien race has set their sights on earth. The blast from the planet disscrambler cannon cause the fusion of four dimensions. Now, seven years later, the Ed's, along with some unlikely heroes, fight for the freedom of earth. If only Eddy could trust
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you anime and cartoon fans, welcome to my first story: "A Rip in the Universe".

I'm more for and Ed, Edd n' Eddy fan so clearly this is mainly a Ed, Edd n' Eddy fan fiction. There are characters from Sonic the Hedgehog and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, so I didn't own any of them. In addition, the Sonic the Hedgehog characters are humanized and all characters on this fan fiction are in anime format. Use your imagination. I do own the alien army and some of my characters though and trust me; they are going to rock.

So enjoy this adventure and let me know what you think about it. Thank You.

A Rip in the Universe 

**Chapter One: Fusion of Dimensions**

Five million miles from earth, a huge mothership appeared from a portal that has open up inside the Black Hole. The most destructive alien force ran it was called the Mosiens. Unknown to mankind, the Mosiens destroyed two planets and conquered five. Commander Drago is the leader of the army; second in command is Dronze; Evil Duke is the trump card in the army; the alien princess, Soura, is the top fighter in the army, two alien guards, Mark and Eisa, leads the troops; and finally, King Togur, the leader of the Mosiens, controls the whole army.

They arrived one thousand miles from earth as they began to deploy the planet scrambler cannon.

"Is the cannon ready yet?" King Togur said impatiently as one of the troops checks the laser.

"It's ready sir", one of the troops said. Evil Duke arrived in the command center with Mark and Eisa followed behind him.

"That is what we are hitting next? What a puny planet", Eisa said with her arms folded. Mark took a good look at earth and from his perspective even made Soura a little unsafe. Despite of everything what mark would or could have said, they sometime agreed. "Mark, what are you thinking about?"

"You," Mark said quickly as Eisa soon made a sly look on her face. "Just kidding. It seems at his particular planet is more lively that ones we've conquered." That came to Evil Duke's mind; out of all the planets in the universe, this is the first planet he has never seen as blue as Neptune. The only thing he had in mind is conquering the planet with the honor of the Mosiens.

"It does look lovely, too bad we have to destroy it. Activate the laser now!" King Togur ordered as the laser aimed at earth. The laser cannon has enough power to destroy many planets in one shot. The only factors are that all planets need to be in the path of the laser to ensure the destruction of all. Well, that's only one factor, the problem is that many new planets have a new defense system to fend off alien invaders, but they don't know that.

"Cannon is charging; power output at 5.6; energy crystal is stable", the troops said as King Togur puts his hands on the trigger.

"Ready for the fireworks?" Togur had as Mark puts on his shades. Soura and Eisa have their cameras in hand for the destruction; Evil Duke stood motionless, he knows that something, somehow, is not going too end well.

"3…2…1…fire!" The cannon's laser hit the planet, but its not corrupting. Interesting as it begun, it turned black. "What the hell is happening? That is not a kaboom!"

"So what else is new?" Mark said as he took off his shades. The laser made impact to the earth's atmosphere and first turned the planet black. Then, four different portals appeared in different parts of the world and fused in the same spot where the laser hit. Next, a bright light covered around the earth and made a huge flash that nearly blinded the entire crew in the mothership. The final thing happened is that four fused portals created a black hole in planet and is sucking the mothership into the hole. Systems in the ship begin to malfunction, the power short out every five seconds, and Eisa just can't let go of Soura when she is trying to hang on.

"This has never happened before, what is happening?" Soura said while she pushes Eisa off her.

"Well if you look, we're going to be sucked into the black hole. Not that is the first time it can happen to us," Mark said as look to his shades.

"You're not surprised?"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you should learn to panic once in the while! Eisa, get off me!"

"We are going to die! We'll never survive this! Eisa cried as she grips tightly on Soura. Soura could feel her ribs begin to break and tried to find something to pry herself off her.

"Unfortunately one of us dies alone!" As they quickly entered the black hole, a noticeable shadow covers around everything that enters. Then out of nowhere, a beam of light came in the path of the mothership. "What the hell…"

"Sir, a beam of light is heading this way and we can't evade it!" One of the troops said. Togur stood with a shocked look on his face as the light hits the ship. Everything is blacked out for a brief moment.

The aftermath is not what is expected, the world is still peaceful. Only difference is that the dimensions have fused and the result is somehow more futuristic than modern. The mothership is located in the badlands, basically a suitable spot for all evil villains. King Togur exits from the mothership and observes the environment.

"Where are we?" Togur said to himself. Evil Duke exits and made an excellent guest of here they are. Duke is not really much of a chatterbox as Soura but Togur always knew what he is saying at looking at his face.

"What now my lord? We can't get back to our planet or call for back up," Duke finally spoke.

"No matter, we still have an army, we can start over, and we can conquer this planet on our own! Hahahahahahah!" Thus begin the ultimate adventure between the fused dimension and the ultimate battle mankind and the Mosiens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rip in the Universe**

**Chapter Two: The Battle Begins**

In Peach Creek High, classes have ended and all the students rushed to the lockers to get the needed materials for tomorrow. Eddy, who just had a conference with the teacher about what he did in during class, walked to his locker to look through the checklist of everything he failed to get away with. He is about to check twice.

"Hey, Eddy." A student called Mike walk up to Eddy; he is irate about the class ring he is selling. You know Eddy, scamming other people is sometimes easy for him but when it comes to the expression "buy before you try", he always try to buy time for escape. Now his time is about to run out. "You think this is funny?" Mike said with a furious look on his face.

"Why would I think it's funny?" Eddy replied. Mike showed the ring, which clearly is supposed to be 10k gold, but a gold expert soon realizes it is aluminum molded into a ring.

"You said this is 10k gold, but this is aluminum, spray painted in gold."

"I thought it was gold leaf."

"Pay me back NOW!" As Mike threw the fake ring, Eddy was planning for his next move, something to get him off track. With a smirk on his face, he started with a response.

"Look, no refunds. I can't guarantee your full return, so you'll just have to deal with it." Not a good way to end the negotiation, but at the end, it had everyone looking back.

"No refunds, huh? Well, here is my final payment." With a good right punch, Mike nail Eddy across the face that sends him flying halfway across the hallway and lands in front of the exit. Mike walks over and grabs $380 out of his pocket.

"Thanks, man," Mike said then walks off. Double D, Ed, and Gina looks over at Eddy like he was in boxing match. Double D is an "A" student in Peach Creek High and has a very bright future ahead of him. Unfortunately for Ed and Eddy, they were sophomores for three years and this is year number four for Double D and Gina, which is Eddy's soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"Eddy, you still at it again? When will you learn to grow up?" Gina said as she pulled him up. Gina is a strong young girl, which helps teaches that all girls are strong on the inside.

"Eddy can fly Double D. Can he do it again?" Ed said while Double D looked at his PNA (Personal Navigation Aviator). When new technology is introduced to the world, people lived in a hi-tech environment. Even weapons were used in limited places. The Cul-De-Sac was once a simple neighborhood is now more Tokyo like. Double D looked that his PNA for any new updates, but so far none has happened. "Hey, Eddy, my NPA is not alive."

"It's called a PNA Ed and you haven't got it turn on." Eddy turned on his PNA for any updates. So far the years has been clean since the strange event involving the fusion of the dimensions. Gina kept looking at Eddy like he never spoke to her since ninth grade. Since then, she feels that Eddy is keeping something from her. "Hey, Double D, anything happening yet? I'm starting to feel like kicking ass right now."

"So impatient," Double D mumbled. "No, there is nothing happening since the last mission."

"That mission Eddy failed so badly," Gina said with her hands in her pocket.

"Give it a rest, Gina. My pride has hurt badly enough." Eddy said as he drew his numbchucks that has been created at Double D himself. He begins to swing the numbchucks around, almost hitting both Double D and Gina. When it hit Ed in the tempo, it seems that he is unfazed by the impact. Double D looked shocked as Ed continued to look at his PNA. The trouble is, when Ed just figured out how to turn it on, now he does not know how to turn it off.

"Ed, are you alright?" Double D said.

"Never better. Hey, I didn't know there were two Double Ds," Ed said as he looked toward the night post.

"Yep, he is ok," Eddy said as he withdrew his numbchucks. Gina looked to Eddy; she wanted to kill him so much she can't stand it.

"Eddy if you want to use that thing, try doing that five feet away from us!" Gina screamed. By the time they arrived at his/her home, it was already six o'clock. They spend an hour walking from school, made a quick pit stop, and gave Ed some medical aid after Eddy's attack. At the end, today has been normal for these young heroes.

"Later Eddy," Ed said as he ran into the door before he can open it. Double D and Gina both said their byes after entering their homes. Thus leaves Eddy, which he calls himself the self-proclaim leader, close the front door. He looked at his PNA for any news except for his final grades. He looked at the ceiling of his room and then to his numbchucks. The dragon design on the surface reminds him about his first training with his brother. Time and time again Eddy had fail most of his mission, which had almost cost him his life and others. He then placed the numbchucks on the nightstand and slowly closed his eyes.

The next day, Eddy walked out with new attire. He wore a yellow T-shirt tucked into his blue jeans and blue/white sneakers. In addition, he wore a blue jean jacket, a white headband like many karate fighters wore, and his weapon of choice, energized numbchucks. He meets up with Ed and Double D at the corner of street. Both Ed and Double D have the same jean jacket but their appearances made quite a difference. Double D has on a black cap worn backwards, kind of like how the mechanics wear when they are at work, a red T-shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. Double D's weapon of choice is nothing; he works on weapon repair and strategic plans for their mission. Ed, on the other hand, has on a green, army jacket, a green T-shirt, blue baggy pants, and black boots. His weapon of choice is butter toast; I mean titanium axe.

"You finally made it, Eddy," Double D said while looking at his PNA.

"Whatever, Double D. What do we got today?" Eddy turned on his PNA and from his surprise, had a message from the Peach Creek Command Center. "A message of PCCC. I wonder if this is my promotion I've earned."

"I earned a "D" rank! Good huh Double D?" Ed said when he opened his message.

"Not by a mile, Ed. Which reminds me, why does the PCCC send a message to you, Eddy?" Double D questioned.

"Maybe they want me as "A" class. Today must be my lucky day." Eddy opened the mail on his PNA and it is not what he is expecting but mission, the first mission in two years. Double D has new information along with the mission and Ed just pulled out a sport drink he brought ten minutes ago. "Looks like a new mission. Finally my chance to win back my respect."

"Ready when you are!" Ed shouted but stopped by leg sweeping with to the ground.

"Hold on, fur-head, we don't know what we are dealing with. Let's see… 'There is an attack north of Peach Creek. Check out the site and return with analysis.' This sounds like the other missions we encountered."

"But look Eddy, it seems that whoever is destroying part of the town must we looking for someone or something." Double D said his radar starts beeping.

"Well boys, it's time to party!"

"Oh, I love parties. What should we bring?" Ed said with a pearly white smile on his face.

"Just your weapon and your game face, Ed. Double D, let go!"

"Right!" Double D said. When they arrived town, it was like a category-four hurricane hit. Eddy had his numbchucks in hand as we looked around the huge debris.

"I don't see anything. Double D, heat scan, now!" Eddy ordered. Double D moves from side to side then all around. "Anything?"

"Not in life form in sight. Eddy, look out!" Double D yelled. A dark figure with a huge sword jumps above Eddy and begins to drops the sword with full force. Eddy dodges the attack at a split second then notices his jacket has a cut on his sleeve. The figure stood up with the sword in hand; looks at the Ed's with a crimson red glare. Eddy stood up also; he thinks that he could not kill him but it would if he didn't move at all.

"Hey, that was too close! Just who do think you are? In which case, who are you anyway?" Eddy questioned. The dark figure withdrew his sword and answered.

"I am Duke, supreme fighter of the Mosien army." Duke spoke.

"I'm Eddy, leader, well soon be, of the Earth Force. You picked the bad time to mess with the king and to invade this planet.

"The only king here is my lord, King Togur. We are here to enslave mankind so we can conquer this planet."

"Yeah right, you and what army?" Ed said. Twenty alien troops begin to appear on all sides.

"You just have to ask that, didn't you?" Eddy said as he drew his numbchucks.

"The only way out is death, humans. If you want to live, you should surrender to us." Duke said as the troops came closer to the Ed's.

"Sounds good. We'll take "surrender" for eight hundred, Duke," Double D said with hands place together like he is praying.

"No! We won't surrender!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy…"

"Fine. Mosien troops attack!" Duke ordered. The Ed's begin their attack on the Mosien troops as it starts the first battle for the planet earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rip in the Universe**

**Chapter Three: First Time**

The Mosien troops fired their first wave of lasers on the Ed's; there were so much lasers hitting any random, it created a cloud of dust around them. The wave has ended as Duke ordered, waiting for the dust to clear out. When it clears, there was a force field, created by Double D, around them.

"A force field." Duke was shocked as he saw the Ed's unharmed by the lasers.

"Is that all you got?" Eddy said. Duke was not amused by the effort of the use of force fields. "Ready Ed?"

"Ready Eddy!" Ed said as Double D finally broke the force field. Ed and Eddy went opposite sides as they attack the Mosien troops. Eddy, with the use of his karate training, knocks down two of the troops with the spinning back kick. He jumps above one of the troops; leg sweeps two more, and uses his numbchucks to beat down the remaining troops. Ed keeps swinging his axe around like a spinning top but it's amazing that he did so much damage in at lease ten revolutions per minute. After stopping the last of the troops, Eddy and Ed begin their head on attack on Evil Duke. One by one, they use their custom maneuvers, then to the battle plan made by Double D. No matter what strategy they used, it keeps getting knocked back Duke and his swordsmen skills. Ed and Eddy tries the same move again but attacked from above. Duke's sword and ricochets both of them into Double D stopped both of their weapons. The final attempt they tried is throwing a stun bomb at him but bounces by from Duke's sword and hits the Ed's.

"What is up with that guy? We give everything we got at him and he is still untouchable." Eddy said, still feeling the affects of the stun bombs. Ed can still move but cannot lift his own weapon. Double D can't activate the force field no more because of the stun bombs. Duke walks closer to the Ed's with a clam yet serious glare.

"You maybe a great challenge, Ed, Double D, and Eddy, but you are not worthy to be on my hit list. You should have surrendered when you have the chance, now you will suffer by death." Duke said as he raised his sword in the open sun. Another dark figure flew over, covering the sun like an eclipse, and knocks back the sword using a huge scythe. Two other figures appeared, could they be part of the Earth's Forces or could be rebels of a different source.

"Hey guys, you need some help?" A girl named Mandy said; hold the pistol over her shoulder.

"Mandy? Where the hell did you come from?" Eddy said but couldn't stand up.

"We'll talk later. Grim, let's take him down?"

"Right!" Grim said as he swings the scythe at Duke.

"Billy, help our friends out." Mandy said as she joins Grim in the battle. Mandy has grown in several years but her attitude sure hasn't change. Her long hair only reaches to her upper back, her fingernails are painted black, and most of her features resembles to a twenty-year-old woman. Billy's attitude has changed a little but is bad as Ed himself. His hair resembles to what pro skateboarders have but covers it with his new cap and his features resembles to a nineteen-year-old man. Grim, however, has evolved during his short time in the underworld.

His hood covers the skull but a green flash in one of the eye sockets made it his eye. Mandy wore a crimson red, skintight shirt with dark pants and black heeded boots. Billy wore a bulletproof vest with a white t-shirt under it, blue jeans and black boots. Grim wore a hooded trench coat that covers from the neck down. Mandy, Billy, and Grim has the same weapon, the scythe, but differently designed and used. Billy arrived to the Ed's in time to get them on their feet.

"Billy, how did you know we are in a battle in a time like this?" Double D question, as he got up.

"Believe it or not, we got a report of an attack happening here on this side of town," Billy said after getting Eddy on his feet. Grim swings his scythe with a force strong enough to blow Duke a few feet away from him. Mandy starts shooting, looking for weak spots. Duke grab a huge piece of rubble and throws it at Grim and Mandy before they dodges it.

"I am finished there. Next time we meet again, the outcome will be different." Duke said until he vanishes from the debris. Grim and Mandy withdrew their scythes and rushed over to the Ed's. Eddy could never imagine that Mandy, an "A" class fighter from Endsville, made him look like a jackass when she came and fight Duke with some help. Knowing Eddy, he doesn't need help unless he wanted to. Mandy withdrew her pistol she used earlier and looked at one of the alien troop before they disappear after a long period of inactivity. Billy and Ed shook hands when Double D, still having fear of death, just gave Grim the thumbs up. Eddy looks to Mandy as she investigates the chaos, he is not sure why they attack but when they later have a meeting, they will have something to talk about.

Back into the badlands, Duke returns to the mothership, empty handed for the first time. Soura appears with Togur to see if he made any success.

"So, how's the raid? Did you kill or capture any humans? Is the town getting a little dry?" Soura ask so many questions, it is surprising that he didn't look annoyed.

"I am sorry my lord. The Earth Forces has stopped the first invasion. They destroyed most of the troops and overpowered me. Please forgive me for my failure." Duke said, kneeing down to the King and his daughter.

"So, earth does have some fighter, huh. Not worry, Duke, this is only to find out if there were some defenders. We have to plan our next attack with a bang, but we need to be smarter if we can do that," Togur said as he looked into the large screen of the command center.

"Wait, you actually plan this all along?" Soura said.

"Why do you think we conquered so many planets? This one should be easy to tame, but I never knew mankind still have some kick in them."

"Sure hope you won't do that to me. The last troop who does that one time was at my level and he never came back."

"This time is different. We now know what we are dealing with; this is going to be a wild event of us. Duke, you will get your chance to stop the Earth Forces; in the mean time, we should start a new plan, the plan to take over the universe."

A mile away of the damage site, where the construction crew starts working, the Ed's, Billy, Mandy, and Grim are walking down the sidewalk where people continued to do their daily task. Double D looked to his PNA, although Billy was being nosy; found out that there are no reports on the alien race. Mandy and Eddy had never seen each other eye to eye since training day until now. Ed and Grim were comparing the density of their weapon. Ed found Grim to be a good friend and always consider him to be a rival. Mandy finally looked to Eddy, just to find out something.

"So, what do you think he wants? A bounty for your head or something?" Mandy asked as she put a new clip on her pistol.

"How the hell should I know? You really shouldn't be here in my mission. I mean, what gives?" Eddy responded rudely.

"You disobeyed orders. That is why they send my teammates and I to end your mistake."

"My mistake. I have to take manners into my hands. And besides, they were about to destroy the town, not to mention killing the civilians in the process."

"You didn't get the chance to find out what they are, didn't you?" That finally stumped Eddy for a good while. "Anyway, will get the answers when we get to mission control."

"While we are there, you guys need to tell us what you know about the aliens you encountered." Grim said as he puts away the scythe.

"Not a problem. I have a good memory during the battle." Ed said with one finger up.

"Really Ed, like what?" Eddy asked.

"Uh… I forget"

"Thought so."

"If you want, I could give all the information I have." Double D finally spoke despite of the presence of the Grim Reaper.

"That will be cool! We will be one big happy team." Billy said as he wraps his arm around Eddy and Mandy's shoulder.

"Whatever. Get off my shoulder, Billy," Eddy said as he grabs Billy's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rip in the Universe**

**Chapter Four: Combined Force**

Billy, Mandy, and Grim were introduced in the Peach Creek Command Center. All the "D" to "A" class fighters made their welcome more interesting ever since the Ed's first got here. The Ed's showed them to they lobby, or mission control. It has a training area, a snack bar, resource area, and a conference area where they can plan or talk about a certain mission. They arrived to the conference area to talk about the alien troops that arrived here two hours ago. Before they could start, six more people showed up in mission control. They don't usually work with the Ed's but made perfect progress together ever worked alone.

The first one that came in is Kevin, Eddy's rival. He loses the hat and goes for the business hairstyle with thick chin slang. He wears a custom outfit based on those on Gundam Seed. His weapon of choice is a broad sword. Nazz has grown to become a very sexy young woman. Her is not as long as Mandy's, but at part of the front hair, is dyed pink. She wears a custom outfit based on a high school uniform in Tokyo. Her weapon of choice is a broad sword as well.

Sarah and Jimmy have grown to become teenagers. The weird thing about this is not the same but different attire, but the same hairstyle; both of their hairs were long and reached to their lower back. They don't fight but count as support for Kevin and his team. Rolf, on the other hand, has become stronger and smarter in combat. His hairstyle is spiky, and we don't want to know about the back hair. He wears a black muscle shirt, black pants with a belt, and white boots. Rolf's weapon of choice is an axe, but made by his family.

Johnny has grown as well and finally has some hair, well an Afro. He wears the same custom outfit what Kevin wears. His buddy, Plank, is in the PNA. He is not the hunk of wood Johnny carries around anymore; he is now digital and always there when he is needed. Mandy is concerned that his would cut away from the real truth about the alien race. Wasting no time, Kevin looked at the new people.

"Who are they suppose to be? Some "D" class fighters to join the dork squad," Kevin said. Mandy knew saying something to him would waste some of her time, she was later cut off by Grim's response.

"Mandy is the "A" class fighter of Endsville. And you better show some respect!" Grim stood over the table; not knowing that Rolf and Kevin are laughing behind his back. Sarah and Jimmy let out a little giggle, but fears that Grim might kill them. Mandy showed them her virtual ID that proves her rank. Kevin and Rolf soon stopped laughing and everyone, with the exception of Billy, Grim, and Eddy, stood up and saluted.

"Sit down everyone, I don't have that kind of authority. Of course, I will get payback about that stupid comment you stated earlier," Mandy said as she puts away her ID. Eddy has no respect for the higher-ranking fighters like Mandy and Kevin, but due to his position as team leader, his "D" level rank doesn't matter. "Now that whole crew is here; interesting as it looks, let's get started. Double D, what do you and your teammates have during the fight?"

"Certainly, Mandy. This is a photo of our invader," Double D said as his PNA uploads the picture. Thankfully, his stood very still when he took the picture. The picture shows Duke and two of the troops beside him. Eddy can't stand the look of the alien that beaten him.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Johnny said; pointing at the photo.

"He looks kind of gray to be an alien," PNA Plank spoke.

"His name is Duke and, as he stated himself, is the leader of the Mosien army," Double D explained.

"So what is up? Does we have something to do with the attack earlier?" Nazz asked.

"Where were you, Nazz?" Eddy asked still prompted on his seat. "How do they get here?"

"The only question is, where do they come from?" Mandy asked still looking at the picture.

"Out of many aliens we have encountered, this is new to me." Grim said. Rolf also takes a good look at the picture. He can tell if it is a new race or just one of those they fought everyday. "You forget something, Rolf?"

"No, no. He kind of reminds me of my father," Rolf said.

"Is he that ugly?" Eddy blurred out."

"Silence or face the wrath Rolf's might axe!"

"Put that away before you kill someone. Duke is very strong, but not on a quickly executed onslaught from us. Yet, he still predicts our moves no matter what we do," Mandy said when Billy puts his feet on the conference table.

"So we need to be smarter, right?" Billy asked. Eddy soon looks quickly at Billy.

"You talk about being smart, you'll fry anyone when you fight the enemy," Eddy responded.

"He does have a point. Billy can't distinguish people from what force he/she has joined let alone if an alien is in disguise," Grim folded his arms while he remembers everything what Billy does in his missions.

"I may have an idea," Ed smiled. Sarah now heard what Ed have said and always knew what he is going to say.

"This better not be giving them a hug and show a peace sign, Ed. Don't forget, they almost kill you when do that on your last mission." Jimmy was combing her hair, didn't give a care about the mission but want this war to end. Ed did not say a word after the remark made by Sarah. PNA Plank has no data on this new race but had a good idea of what they wanted to do.

"Say, do you think someone of that race sent him here? I mean, the orbital radar has found the ship, what are the chances if it is here on earth?" PNA Plank made a good point, but if that is true, then they could attack anytime if planned.

"I have doubts that it was possible. Mandy, you and your friends had him pinned down before, do you think you can do that again?" Kevin asked.

"Not twice, but we can keep him at bay," Mandy said put looked surprised as Eddy banged his hands flat on the table.

"Why did you ask her for? He made a fool out of me, there for, he is my villain, my battle, got it?" The whole room is silent as Eddy stated his response. Double D wouldn't try to calm him down, Ed, Billy, and Grim sat motionless, and Mandy, as cool as she is, didn't scare her one bit. The alarm starts fifteen seconds after Eddy's little speech.

"Now what?" Kevin stood up quickly. The virtual map shows an attack on Peach Creek.

"Not again." Ed said

"It may be Duke again. Let's go, we can stop him with all of us together," Mandy said with full attention of her rank.

"Just leave Duke to me," Eddy cut in.

"Fine, it's your funeral."

At Peach Creek, fifteen Mosien troops destroy each building by blasting their lasers. People rushed to the safety zone, but others were shot by the troops. The gang reached to the chaos, creating a line between them and the civilians.

"Dude, you guys are sure picked the right place to get beat down," Kevin said as everyone, alone with himself, drew his or her weapons.

"Well, well. Is that all earth has got? That is very disappointing," The gang looked over the four-story building, where they heard a voice of a person or an alien. Two figures appeared on the top of the building, both holding a long, narrow lance. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Eisa, and this is my partner, Mark. Speak Mark!"

"Oh, hi. How you all doing?" Mark spoke then smiled.

"Not more of you guys," Double D moaned.

"Maybe PNA Plank is right all along. You are part of the Mosien army?" Mandy said as she points her scythe at them.

"That is right. Mark and I worked alongside with Duke in a never-ending quest to conquer the entire universe! Ha ha ha!" Eisa said while Mark continued to look at his lance. "Oh, and honey, crimson red is out."

"That won't be all that is going to be out."

"Hey! You can't be sticking out for Duke that times like this! Where is he? Where is Duke? Bring him out here NOW!" Eddy yelled out.

"I'm afraid he can't do that." Mark spoke. Eddy became furious of the response made from the two Mosiens.

"Why not?"

"Because he is used as our trump card for our invasion. You may need to cool down before you die from a stroke."

"You'll be the one who is going to have a stroke. Come on guys, let's take them down!" Before they could attack, a flash of lighting struck Eddy and the others.

"What was that?" Kevin said as he tries to get up.

"Lighting shouldn't strike on a sunny day," Grim said also trying to get up.

"Tingly," Billy and Ed said in unison. Eddy and Mandy both got up and drew their weapons.

"Love my special attack? You might say it's "shocking," Eise said with an impervious look.

"My turn. This attack is more devastating than the last," Mark said as he raised his lance in the air.

"I don't like the looks if this," Double D said.

"Run!" Nazz yelled. Mark unleashes lighting, but acted as a direct attack than a lighting strike. The blast has hit the ground and a huge explosion sends the earth forces flying.


End file.
